<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>among stars by fallingsonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362331">among stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder'>fallingsonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>life's alright in devil town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oneshot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, mammon loves u, reader loves stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you think the stars are the prettiest things to ever exist.</p><p>mammon thinks you're prettier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>life's alright in devil town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>among stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i love stargazing,” you offhandedly mention, eyes placed upon the bright twinkling lights in the dark sky of the devildom. “stars are probably the prettiest thing to ever exist.”</p><p> </p><p>( quite often you wished you could live amongst them. )</p><p> </p><p><em> “what do you want to be when you grow up?” </em> people would ask you, back when you were only a mere child that had yet to grasp the concept of what it means to be human.</p><p> </p><p><em> “a star!” </em> you’d reply, eyes sparkling and arms held out wide with a large grin plastered onto your face. <em> “i want to be a star in the sky!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “a star?” </em> they’d laugh, <em> “but dear, one cannot simply become a star. it’s impossible!” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “then the impossible i’ll do!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>( because really, sometimes all you can do is the impossible. )</p><p> </p><p>mammon scoffs from beside you, prompting you to look up at him with a raised brow, “do you not agree, mammon?”</p><p> </p><p>“huh? why’re ya askin’ me? they’re stars! they don’t matter!” he tells you, hands moving with his words. “what <em> does </em> matter is that i, mammon the great, has taken you into town for dinner, and all you can focus on is some damn stars!”</p><p> </p><p>( his colourless hair gleams harshly against the moonlight and his stupid sunglasses that you love so much slip down his nose. a pout is painted effortlessly on his lips. oh, how cute you find him. )</p><p> </p><p>“and for that i’m grateful,” you respond with a tilt of your head. “but i envy the stars. they’re beautiful for absolutely no reason, and they bless us with their beauty every single night.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s stupid,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>( but that’s not all he wants to say. <em> “it’s the stars that should envy you,” </em> he wants to tell you. <em> “you’re the most beautiful thing i’ve ever laid eyes on and yet you fail to recognise that.” </em> )</p><p> </p><p>he doesn’t say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” you murmur, “maybe it is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi i love mammon and wrote this to get over my writers block.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>